


Some princes don't become kings (even at the best times I'm out of my mind)

by thebatmandiaries



Category: DCEU, DCU, Shazam! (2019)
Genre: An AU of Sorts, Gen, don't read unless you are okay with spoilers/have seen the movie, spoilers for the movie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2020-01-06 04:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18380786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebatmandiaries/pseuds/thebatmandiaries
Summary: Billy finds his dad much earlier. While his dad may not be the best person, surely he only wants to connect with Billy to be family again, right? Not anything else, regardless of what Freddie says. Along with juggling super powers and a nosy family, what is Billy to do?





	1. The only thing that's ever stopping me is me

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I have so many WIP's at this point it is crazy. Hopefully you all like this one. Basically this fic about Billy finding his dad much earlier than he does in the movie. Along with the actual movie plot as well. (The movie was so good, please see it!) 
> 
> Again, rightful things go to respective owners, song title from fall out boy's "stay frosty royal milk tea", and ignore any spelling errors/ooc moments. Also, this story with have brief moments of Billy remembering his...not so good foster homes. Nothing explicit, but please be careful!
> 
> Enjoy.

Billy took a big breathe, and nervously drummed his fingers on the table. It was his first time contacting his dad. He knew the guy was in prison, so it’s not like he was a good guy, but Billy _wanted_ that family connection. He might even _crave_ it, but he would never _tell_ anyone _._ The call finally went through and he heard a “Hello?”

He took another deep breath, and said, “Hey dad, it’s me. Billy.”

 

* * *

 

A few months back, he had a break in the case. He learned his dad was in jail, courtesy of his social worker, who had finally tracked down one of his parents. Unfortunately, it wasn’t his mom, she was still a ghost in the wind. Billy might never find her, but he would sooner die than give up.

 

He knew she was still out there, still missing him. Wishing he would come back. (Later, when he found her, he would shake his head at his naive self. She had never wished for him to come back. She never wanted him. She had been so close, all this time, and never cared for him. Maybe if she had, this wouldn’t have happened.) 

 

_C.C. Batson, 31, Bay Correctional Facility._

 

He had no idea how he was lead to this, but he had been nonetheless. He smiled, finally getting somewhere after all these years. It felt good for his sacrifices to be worth it, what he had been through, worth it.

 

He he was happy, or at least happy as he could have been.

 

He returned to his home, an abandoned housing unit, condemned to the public. It was quiet, and no one was there to bother him. While he liked the alone aspect of it, he wished he was in actual house. At least it was warm there. Winter was fast approaching, and he needed a warm place to stay. But he really didn't want to stay with another foster family. 

 

Some were good, others...not so much. 

 

He he rubbed the scar he had on his arm, and tried to push the thoughts creeping up out of his mind. 

 

He sighed, and rubbed his hands together through his warn out gloves. It was getting colder and he really did need to find a place to stay.

 

_Maybe I can stick it out in a foster home from the winter?_ He contemplated. _Nah, too risky, it might be bad one, and I don’t need to be thrown out again when it’s freezing cold._ He shivered, remembering that.

 

Pushing the thoughts, he focused on his dad. Somewhere his dad was out there. And if he couldn’t find his mom, he needed to find his dad. 

 

He tucked in for the night, hopping the cops didn’t see him and drag him back into foster care. He didn’t need that right now, not with break in the case. 

 

* * *

 

Of course he got caught. Even though he had his dad’s info, he still wants to find his mom. The burning desire to find her overwhelms his common sense, and he ended up in the back of a police car. 

 

“I can take care of myself.” He said to the lady in charge of his case. 

 

“When you’re 18, you are free to do what you want, until then, you are in the care of the state, Mister Batson.” He lady said, typing on her computer.

Billy huffed. “The state has cared for me as well as a mother cares for her red headed step child.” He muttered. 

 

The lady rolls her eyes. “That maybe, but you have run away from families in six, let me repeat that, _six_ , different counties. All these people wanted a kid, were good people. Offered their home to you, and you space in their face.”

 

Billy rolls his eyes. _Not all of them were good people._ He wants to say. But knows he’ll never be believed. Not with his record. And especially not against his foster parents. He learned his lesson and isn’t going it forget it anytime soon. 

 

“The Velasquez’s run a group home, and want you to be a part of it. It will be different than what you are used too, but maybe that’s a good thing.” The lady shuffles her paper work and smiles, “And Billy, try not to run away from this one, huh? They seem like good people.”

 

_The key word is ‘seem like’._ Billy thought. He’s been around enough of these foster parents, so he knows which ones see him as a dollar sign amount and which ones actually care.

 

He wonders what these people will be. 

 

* * *

 

He makes the introductions, and hides away in the bathroom. He checks to see what he has written down and crosses off his not-moms name.

 

He lets out a sigh. He misses his alone time, but at least this house had heat. 

 

Although, it was a crushing disappointment to find out this lady, had not, in fact been his mother. He at least still had the info on hisfather. He rips that page out and throws the rest of the book away. Not like he would need it anymore, anyway.

 

* * *

 

School was rough. Getting back into it after being out a while? It was tough, Billy could admit that. At least he was only a few months behind, anyway. 

 

School was fine, until the end. He just _had_ to get involved with this bullies whaling on Freddie. He didn’t regret it, not one bit. Freddie didn’t deserve it, _especially_ after making the cracks about his mother. 

 

_Of all the low things to do, they had to go with that?_   He thought. _I should have hit them harder. They deserved it for being such terrible human beings._

 

He ran through the subway station, running into people alike. He jumped on the first train he saw, and thankfully got on before they could catch up to him. 

 

He sighed and laid his head against the train interior, closed his eyes. Suddenly, the train shook. He opened up him eyes and looked around. Everyone was gone, and the train was shakingeven more. Symbols flashed rapidly on the sign inside the train, and frost appeared on the windows. Suddenly, the train stopped, making one final lurch.

 

He looked around the room he had been transported too. It was dark, and cavernous. The thrones in front of him looked eerily over him, the desolate room quiet, not even a whisper of wind. 

 

An old man appeared, and he opened his mouth to speak, his words echoing powerfully in the empty room. 

 

“Welcome, my champion, Billy Batson.” 


	2. I testify if I die in my sleep, then I’ll know that my life was just a killer dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy gets his powers, tests them out, and finally calls his dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so i'm going to stretch out the movie a bit, mostly glossing over the things that happened in the movie, so basically it happens same in the movie as it does in the fic.
> 
> Anyways,
> 
> Enjoy!

Billy looked around the room again. He looked back at the man. “Where am I?” He shook his head, trying to quell the thoughts in his head. “A better question is who are _you_?” 

 

“I am the wizard Shazam.” The man, apparently a wizard, said. “And I have chosen you, Billy Batson as my champion of magic.”

 

Billy raised an eyebrow. “Uh huh, sure.” _The man was clearly crazy. Magic doesn’t exist and neither do wizards._ “And I’m Bill Gates.” 

 

Shazam raised an eyebrow and looked at him, ignoring what Billy had said. “You hide your pain behind humor, but you are a good person, pure of heart, a campion. My champion. I am slowly withering from this realm, and need to pass on my power. I have chosen you, Billy.” 

 

“Pure of heart?” Billy scoffed. “I don’t think so, you’ve got the wrong guy.”

 

“That is where you are wring, I have had many souls walk through this doorway, but none have ever passed the test. Until now.”

 

Billy nodded. “Great, I passed the test. Can I go home now? My foster family will be looking for me soon, probably.” He shrugged.

 

“Put your hands on my staff and say my name. Let my power and the power of my siblings course through you. Let the power flow free throughout your body.” Shazam said, placing his staff in front of him.

 

“Gross.” He muttered.

 

“Do it!” The wizard commanded.

 

“Alright, okay!” Billy held up his hands. 

 

He placed his hands in the staff, a feeling akin to electricity ran through his body. He looked at the wizard in front of him and tentatively, “Shazam?”

 

A lightening bolt burst from the sky and struck him, distantly he was aware of the wizard shouting things, but he focused win absorbing each hit of lightening. 

 

When he opened his eyes, everything felt different. The wizard said to him, “Remember Billy, when he you need your powers, say my name and let the lightning flow through you.” 

 

He looked at himself. He was taller, broader, had a deeper voice, he was an adult! But how?

 

He looked to Shazam for answers, bit to his horror, the wizard was turning into a sandlike substance and blowing away in the wind. 

 

“Best of luck, Billy Batson. Where you’re going, you will need it.” The wizard said, before crumbling into dust and disappearing for good. 

 

Billy sighed. _I just want to go home._

 

He looked around, somehow he was on the subway again. Some dude was standing real close to him, complementing his outfit. He quickly ran off the train and moved to see Freddie.

 

_Freddie will know what to do, for sure! I definitely need help right now. I need to figure to how to change forms._

 

* * *

 

He knocked on the window where Freddie was washing dishes. Freddie's eyes widened and of course, he screamed. Victor came rushing in and Freddie made a believable lie. A while later they tested his superpowers.

 

They learned he was bullet proof, he was super fast, and super strong, and could summon lightening. It wasn’t until he remembered what the wizard said. _“say my name and let the lightning flow through you._ ”

 

“Shazam?” He said, an a lightening bolt flew down from the sky, changing him back to the 14 year old body he was more familiar with. 

 

He grins at Freddie. “This is going to be awesome.”

 

* * *

 

It was late when they got back. Billy dropped onto his bed like a sack of potatoes. He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow and had the same dream he always had when things were rough. 

 

The day he lost his mom forever.

 

_They were at the carnival. His mom was trying to win him something, but he wanted the tiger. It was so big and cuddly, and he wanted it when he fell asleep tonight._

 

_“I know, honey, but mom isn’t exactly a pro here.” She smiled._

 

_In the end, he got a compass instead. She smiled at him and pushed the object in to his hands. It was a cheap plastic toy, but he held it with such reverence._

 

_Later that would be the only he kept through out the years._

 

_They were done for the day and decided to leave the fair. In his mind’s eye, Billy watched his mom and him separate. He wanted to scream fri her to turn around, notice him missing. He wanted to yell at him sled to not walk away from his mom._

 

_(Unbeknownst to him, his mom looked at him sitting on a police car, realizing she couldn’t take care of him like he needed to. She left him on the car, hoping s nice family would take him in. sure, maybe it wasn’t the ‘right’ thing to do, but what other choices did she have? She was 17 and dad had just kicked her out. She was out of options at this point._

 

_Too bad she never told him that. And years later, looking at the son she abandoned at the carnival all that time ago, she began to regret her decision. It’s unfortunate she couldn’t take it back.)_

 

* * *

 

The next morning he decided it was high time to actually follow up in the lead of his dad. Billy took a big breath, and nervously drummed his fingers on the table. It was his first time contacting his dad. He knew the guy was in prison, so it’s not like he was a good guy, but Billy _wanted_ that family connection. He might even _crave_ it, but he would never _tell_ anyone _._

 

The call finally went through and he heard a “Hello?”

 

He took another deep breath, and said, “Hey dad, it’s me. Billy.”

 

“Who?” The voice on the other end said. 

 

Billy felt his stomach drop. 

 

“Hello? Anyone there? I only have so much time, so either talk or I will hang up.” The voice demanded.

 

Billy swallowed the imaginable lump in his throat and continued. “Your son. Billy Batson?”

 

A beat of silence. “Of course! How are you doing kid, I haven’t heard from you in years. Especially since your mother and I divorced.” 

 

Billy perked up the mention at his mom. “What was she like, what was her name.”

 

“It’s been over a decade, and I was married to her for like a year, so I honestly don’t remember. Sorry.”

 

Billy shoved the disappointment aside, he would worry about that later. “So, how have you been?”

 

“I’m in prison, so I’m not having the best time.” The man’s tone was dry as he responded. 

 

“Oh. I see.” He felt awkward. He had no idea what he was supposed to say, especially to an estranged family member he hadn’t talked to in _years_.

 

“Listen, kid, I have to go. I’ll call you soon, but no promises.” he said. 

 

Billy perked up at this.”Okay, see you-“

 

The phone line clicked dead. Billy frowned at the rude gesture, but decided to let it pass. It was possible it wasn’t even his dad’s fault anyway. 

 

_Who even knows with people in prison, anyway._


	3. Fake tears, we are living fake tears, but the alcohol never lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy has a talk with his dad and C.C. Batson reveals a bit about his motivations to talk to Billy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...apologies if this seems ooc. 
> 
> Hopefully you all enjoy this chapter. 
> 
> Also, thanks to my friends on discord for listening to me blather on about the timeline pre-movie, until Billy is “lost” at the carnival. If you are in interested in the timeline I have built, let me know I’d be happy to talk about it!

“I talked to my dad yesterday.” He says to Freddie. They were walking to school, and it was a nice day. But he just couldn’t shake the melancholy he felt. It laid over him like a blanket, suffocating him. 

 

He replayed what happened last night in mind. After Darla had found out what his secret was, he had to keep her quiet, and made her promise not to tell. And then he had the dream of what started everything which put him in an even _worse_ mood. The only bright spot was that he was finally able to talk to his dad, after all these years he was finally able to talk to him. 

 

“Oh?” Freddie said. “What did he say? Anything interesting”

 

“No, not really. He had to leave really quickly. Prison stuff, I guess.” Billy waves his hand. “I gave them my number, so he could call me when he wants to .” 

 

“I really don’t think that it’s a good idea for you to be contacting him, and it’s probably not that great that you gave them your number, either. I mean,” Freddie frowned. “he is in jail for a reason, right? What ever he did can’t be good if it got him ten years in jail.” 

 

Billy gave his friend a look. “First, it’s a corrective facility.” Billy said, crossing his arms. “Second, what does it matter anyway?” 

 

They arrived at the school, and Billy felt incredibly annoyed with Freddy. He walked in front of him and left him to his own devices. He wanted to ditch but he didn’t want the school to notify Victor or Rosa. He didn’t need that kind of attention on him right now. 

 

So he sat through school, until one period when his phone rang. He looked at it buzzing quietly and saw it was the prison. He got up asked to got to bathroom, and left with out waiting for an answer. 

 

“Hello?” He said breathlessly. 

 

An automated voice said “This is a call from an inmate at Bay Correctional Facility, do you accept this call. Say ‘yes’ to confirm, and ‘no’ to end the call.”

 

“Yes!” He said, feeling excited. 

 

“One moment please.” The automated voice said. “Redirecting your call.” 

 

“Hello?” He said, eagerly holding up the phone. 

 

“Hey there champ.” The voice said. 

 

“Oh, hi, dad. How’re you?” He asked.

 

“Still in prison.” He replied, annoyed. “Listen I called for a specific reason.”

 

“Oh?” Billy raised an eyebrow. 

 

“I wanted to set aside a time we could really talk, get to know each other better.” 

 

Billy felt a smile pull on his face without him actually doing it. “I would like that.” 

 

“Great. How about tonight? 7pm, your time.” 

 

“Sounds perfect.” 

 

“Alright, well I have to go, guards are signaling me. Talk to you later son.” 

 

The phone line buzzed until he pressed _end_ _call_. A smile stretched over his face again, he was finally able to talk to his dad. _Really_ talk. He was very excited, and nothing could ruin this for him.

 

* * *

 

He daydreamed through out the rest of classes. He wondered what they would talk about. Maybe he would even say why he was in jail. That, Billy was curious about. 

 

“So your dad called. And said that he wanted to talk out of the blue?” Freddy raised an eyebrow. “Don’t you find that just a bit odd?” 

 

“Not really.” Mary said as she walked along side them. “Maybe he just wants to know Billy better.”

 

“I don’t see why he wouldn’t. Billy is great!” Darla smiled. 

 

“Thanks for the support guys.” He muttered. 

 

He was annoyed Freddy told everyone else. He didn’t want the others to be constantly bothering him, badgering him to tell them everything that happened. 

 

It’s not like they were really family anyway, not like him and his dad. If anything, he hoped his dad could bring him closer to finding his mom. 

 

He hid himself away for the rest of the night, waiting to be able to call his dad. 

 

* * *

 

C.C. Batson was by no means a good person. Look where he had ended up. A correctional facility in Florida, of all places. He continued lifting weights until he felt the pleasant burn of a good work out. 

 

He left the gym, quick to a shower and sat next to his cell-mate ho was watching television. A rerun was on, and C.C. let out a big sigh. He couldn’t wait to get out of here and never come back. This place was truly awful and he had no desire to spend any more time here than he had too.

 

“So, talking to your kid tonight huh?” His cell mate said, flipping through the magazine he was holding, 

 

“Yep.” He said, staring ahead at the television. “He seemed real eager to talk to me. Almost like !ariltn hasn’t bad mouthed me all these years.” 

 

“Hmmm.” The said, looking up from his magazine. “Is the kid even living with Marilyn?” 

 

“I figured, since she wanted the kid after he was born in the first place.” C.C. shrugged. “The kid did Sk me about her, but I figured he wanted to know her from before? I don’t know, I don’t really listen when the kid talk that much.” 

 

“Father of the year, ladies and gentleman.” He rolls his eyes and goes back to his magazine. 

 

“I need to earn his trust. My parents never trusted me, so they put it all under him in their will. Even though they never really liked him to begin with.” C.C. shrugged again. “I guess they hated me more than they liked him.”

 

“Well,” the cell mate said, putting the magazine down. “Good luck with that, what ever it is your planning.” 

 

He got up and left, contemplating what he would have to say to his son to get him to hand over the will. 

 

He needed that money. 

 

He deserved it.

 

It was rightfully his. 

 

“Batson, call for you!” One of the guards shouted, leading him to the calling area. 

 

And he was going it get it, one way or another. 


	4. I think I got too many memories getting in the way of me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to Billy's various home, some good, some not so good. And in the present, Billy finally talks with his dad; CC puts his plan into action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally back, after quite a while hiatus. I've been feeling that writer's block/no motivation to write a lot, so it's been difficult to motivate myself. None the less, please enjoy this chapter.

_He held onto the compass tightly, waiting for the police to find his mom. The two men sitting with him exchanged worried glances as the minutes drew on and finally, a few hours later, after continually checking in with people on the radio._

 

_He was upset. Where was his mom, and why didn’t she come back and find him? Surely she knew he was missing and was worried sick._

 

_The men in blue (police, as he had learned) had dropped him off in grey building. ‘It looks scary.’ He thought._

 

_The building was quiet when they walked in, the steps echoing as they walked. The men turned to the woman and began talking about placement of the child._

 

_They left him with her and she smiled at him. “Welcome Billy, it’s nice to meet you.”_

 

* * *

 

“Hey kid.” The voice on the other end said. 

 

Billy fought the smile appearing on his face. “Hey dad.” 

 

“So, how have you been? What’s school been like? Tell me everything, bud.” The loud racket of prisoners in the background reminded Billy he didn’t have a lot of time to speak with him.

 

“I’m fine, I guess. Lots of things have been happening lately, so I’ve been busy.” He shrugged. 

 

Billy weighed wether he should tell him about his new found powers or not, but before he could decide CC was speaking. 

 

“That’s great…” CC trailed off. “So tell me about yourself, what have you been up too?”

 

“Well, right now I live in a group home. There’s a couple of other kids here, they are all pretty nice, I guess. The parents are nice too, better than some of the other homes I’ve been in.”

 

“Well, that’s good.” A pause. “Kind of weird question…but have my parents ever contacted you?”

 

Billy frowned at the random question. “…No? At least, not that I know of. I haven’t seen mom since…that day.” 

 

“I see.” Another pause, longer this time. “Well let me know if they contact you, okay?”

 

“…yeah, sure.”

 

“Anyways, tell me all about your life, bud. I’m curious. And maybe, if this isn't to forward, you could visit me when I'm released. It'll be in a few months.”

 

Billy smiled into the phone. "I'd like that."

 

* * *

 

_Years pass, and home after home is telling the social worker that they can’t handle Billy. She looks to the child on her right, about seven years old._

 

_“Billy, why do you keep running away from these homes? These are good people who just want a chance.” She says to him._

 

_He shrugs. “My mom won’t be able to find me if I'm with other parents.”_

 

_He heart broke for the kid. She wanted to tell him his mother won’t be looking for him. A young kid lost at the carnival made headlines, there was no way she didn’t notice him missing._

 

_She hoped he never found her, as awful a wish as that was. The mom didn’t deserve a kid as sweet as Billy. She noticed a large bruise on Billy’s arm, one that hadn’t been there before._

 

_“Billy?” He looked at here when she said his name. “Where did you get that bruise from?”_

 

_He looked down at it. “I bumped my arm into something.”_

 

_That’s strange, she thought, I don’t remember 'things' leaving fingerprints._

 

* * *

 

The next day, Billy walked Freddy to school. He wasn’t feeling like going so he decided to skip again, and go as his alter ego. Ignoring Freddie’s calls for him to come to lunch, he went and spent time entertaining people.

 

A few hours later, Freddie comes barreling up to him, accusing him of using his powers to get famous. He, in retaliation of yelling, accidentally shot lightening at a bus, which caused it to hang 

 

He had to think, _quick what would superman do?_ He grabs a mattress and puts it on the floor. _Alright that isn’t going to work, apparently_.

 

The bus slowly falls over the side, teetering on the edge. He sees the face of the terrified people on the bus, and resolves himself to actually save them. 

 

The bus falls over the edge and everyone is screaming, but somehow he manages to catch it. He opens his eye and stares in amazement. He catches a bus! A falling bus! He saved everyone!

 

“I did it! I saved you!” He looked to the terrified people and realized he should set the bus down. “Let me out this down so you can all get out.”

 

They flee from the bus to the emergency services and Billy lets out a proud smirk.

 

_Take that Freddie._ He was still annoyed from yesterday when Freddie insinuated that his dad had ulterior motives, when it was obvious his dad wanted to talk to him. He had a couple months left on his sentence, and now that Billy had all this power, he could visit him in Florida if he wanted. 

 

He looks at the thankful faces around him, happy he could lend a helping hand.

 

Then Freddie walks up and berates him, again. _I am sick and tired of him always trying to take over. I’m the one who has powers, not him. And he needs to realize it._

 

So that’s what he told him. He said everything he had been thinking the past few days. “Not to mention you continually talk about my dad, as if you even know him! Or what he’s thinking! He just trying to make contact with me so I can visit him when he’s out!”

 

Freddy scoffed. “Are you really that naive? You really think he cares about you?”

 

“He’s the only person in my life who has, so I’d be a fool to let that connection go.”

 

That silenced Freddy. “We cared about you.” 

 

Billy stares at Freddy. “No you didn’t. I was forced to go with you, you don’t know anything about me anyway.”

 

Freddy turned and said softly, “And who’s fault is that.” 

 

* * *

 

_It was a regular day with the new family. Billy left a sigh, and covered the ice with his hand. His eye throbbed, the beginning signs of a black eye emerging._

 

_“Are you okay?” The girl about his age asked._

 

_“What do you think?” He muttered._

 

_She took a warm cloth and wiped away the blood leaking from his nose. “He’s never hit anyone in the face before. Usually he sticks to places we can hide.” She raises an eyebrow, and continues wiping the rest of the dried blood. “You must have made him really unhappy.”_

 

_He looks down at the ground. “Yeah, I must have.”_

 

_She threw the soaked cloth away into the garbage. “What did you even do?”_

 

_“He tried to throw away my compass, the only thing I have left of my mom.” He clenched the compass in his hands. “So I swung at him.”_

 

_“Oh.” She offered no reply. “If it’s really that important, don’t let him see you holding it, id say get a jacket with a secret pocket or hide it somewhere safe.”_

 

_“Nowhere is safe.” He muttered._

 

_“Yeah, I guess so.”_

 

_He ran away three weeks later, and he learned the girl was moved to another foster house, a better one, a week after that._

 

_At least someone got a happy ending, he thinks, searching through the “MarilynBatson” list again._

 

_He’d find his mom and have a happy ending too, he just knew it._


	5. You only get what you grieve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre-movie flashbacks! (ft. CC Batson's parents.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it's been a while. Sorry about that, hopefully, this flashback chapter is good! Please comment or kudos if you liked this chapter! Anyway, on to the story.

Marilyn Batson was in love. The gooey, disgusting, all-consuming love you saw on television. CC was the perfect man, so kind and loving, she could imagine being married to him one day. Maybe even a kid. 

  
  
  


“Hey, babe.” He said, wrapping an arm around her. 

  
  
  


She giggled and looked up at him. “Hi.” He was very handsome and all hers, she couldn't believe it. 

  
  
  


“How have you been?” He asked, picking up his phone and scrolling through what Peter it was he was checking. 

  
  
  


She smiled and said, “Great, now that you’re here.” 

  
  


“I’m glad.” He says as they walk out of the school and to the diner. 

  
  
  


Marilyn was in love, head over heels. She loved her boyfriend and her life was great. 

  
  
  


Too bad it didn’t stay that way.

 

 

* * *

 

She looked at the stick. The tiny plus sign stared back at her, mockingly. She silently cried to herself, distraught at the news. 

  
  


_ How will I tell mom and dad? Or worse, CC? He doesn’t want kids yet, and neither do I. _

 

She looked at the plus sign again and sighed.  _ What am I going to do? _

 

It felt like her world was ending. Everything she had known was coming crashing down all around her, and she was trying to frantically rebuild it to no avail. She could see this was the beginning of the end for her.

 

But as she thought about it more, the proof of her and CC’s love, a physical manifestation of it, she felt more comfortable. More secure. 

 

She knew he loved her. This was just another part of her to love.

 

She set the test down on the table, washed her hands, and went downstairs to speak to her parents. 

 

She had news to deliver.

 

* * *

 

James was tired of his sons' antics. It was always something and today proved it. He was always irresponsible and he needed to be taught that lesson. He looked his son dead in the eyes and said calmly but firmly. "You and that girl are going to be married. You’ll work a low-level job to help support your family, and you won’t be having any further contact with us.” 

 

His son looked to interrupt him, but he wasn’t done. He had had it up to hear with his son. If he had anything to say, which he most certainly did, his son would not see a dime of their savings in the will. 

 

“No, I don’t care what you have to say. Once you get a job, we will get you two a place, and then you will hear from us again. No calling for loans, no coming around only when you need something. I've tired of your foolishness and this baby is just another in a long line of disappointments caused by you.”

 

James looks at his son for a final time. “In fact, I believe the gas station is hiring. I’ll put a call in, and you can start tomorrow. I’ll get you a cheap place to stay tonight. Tomorrow we’ll talk about the wedding.” 

 

He handed him some money and walked away from his disgrace of a son. He could hardly stand to look at him.

 

The door closed and his wife sat down next to him on the sofa.

 

“What are we going to do now?” She muttered to him. 

 

He grimaced and said, “We’ll have to give everything to the kid. So our disgrace of a son can’t get anything from us when we pass. If we’re lucky, the kid will get ditched and we won’t have to worry about it at all.”

 

His wife just grunted and lifted up her third glass of Chardonnay. He rolled his eyes and turned the tv on. Some silence would do them good. At least they didn’t have to worry about CC anymore.

 

* * *

 

They got married a few days later. Once they moved into their subpar new apartment, CC was gone most of the time. Marilyn went to the doctor's appointments, ultrasounds, and Lamaze classes by herself. She understood that CC had to work, she just wished he could be there for at least  _ one  _ appointment. 

 

She got more and more annoyed when it was getting closer for the baby to be born. She went to  _ everything  _ herself. He never bothered to come, not once.

 

“Marilyn, did your husband come this time?” One of the ladies asks. 

 

She scowled. “No, he had work. Again.” 

 

The lady frowned. “Has he helped you with anything at all this pregnancy?” 

 

“Not really, no.” She said, flipping her hair behind her shoulder. “It’s whatever.”

 

The lady frowned. “He should really be here, it’s not good for you to do this alone. Especially when you’re so young.” 

 

Marilyn rolled her eyes. “Why don’t you tell  _ him _ that. I’m sure he’d  _ love _ to hear it. I don’t think he even  _ wanted _ this kid in the first place.” 

 

The lady looked even more concerned. “I still think-“

 

She’s had enough and interrupts the other lady. “Listen I’m not trying to be rude, but back off. You have no idea about my life, and I really don’t need you giving me unsolicited advice. Especially when I didn’t even ask for it in the first place.” 

 

She walks (more like stomps) away and heads home. 

 

She didn’t have time to deal with this. Especially not when the baby was due in a few weeks. 

 

* * *

 

She hates CC Batson. A stark contrast to a year ago. She hates him so much, if she ever sees him again, she’ll kill him. A white-hot rage flows through her and she wants to scream. 

 

She’s stuck with a kid she doesn’t want, with a man she didn’t love. She hates her life and she wanted to be  _ free _ . She’s an 18-year-old with a  _ kid _ . She wants to be anything other than Marilyn Batson. 

 

She would kill for a chance otherwise. 

 

She looks at her son, Billy. He’s two, almost three. CC left a year ago, right after Billy’s first birthday. Last she heard, he was headed down to Florida. 

 

_ Good riddance _ . she thinks savagely.  _ If only I could do that as well. Just pack up and leave _ .

 

She looks forlornly at the door and wants to scream.  _ It’s not fair _ . She wants to yell.  _ Why does he get an out and I don’t? Why does he get a chance at a new life and I’m stuck here, day in and day out _ ?

 

She’s in hell and she hates CC Batson for it every day.  _It's all his fault and he doesn't even stay to clean up his mess._

 

And then, the carnival comes into town, and her life changes forever.

 

* * *

 

She feels terrible about what she did. But, she had to do it.  _ He’ll be better off. I could never take care of him the way he needed to be taken care of. It’s the right thing to do. Someone will love him like I never could. He’ll part of a family _ .

 

She watches as the police sit there and wait for the kid to be collected by the mom, and almost cries. In a way, she feels like she lost a part of herself, but another, bigger part feels relieved. She can finally start her life over. 

 

She’ll use her maiden name, bury Marilyn Batson in the ground where she belongs. She’ll go back to being Marilyn Ordway, that girl never had a kid or a terrible ex-husband, who ditched her a year into the marriage. 

 

Marilyn Batson is dead, and that’s where she’ll stay.

 

She turns from the police cars and the little boy who is tightly holding a compass in his hands, begging his mom to come back. Wishing she would, hoping it was a mistake.  _ He didn’t mean to run away, he just wanted to get the compass back _ .

 

She walks away and never ever looks back. She forgets him and moves on with her life. 

  
_ It’s better this way anyway _ .


	6. Seems like the whole damn world went and lost its mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fallout of the fight with Freddy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few things:
> 
> 1.) Sorry, this has taken so long to update, but I've gotten very busy, what with the DCU Big Bang I signed up for and getting stuff ready for school, (I'm going to college in the fall).
> 
> 2.) This is where cannon divergence happens, if that's not your cup of tea, then that's totally fine. 
> 
> 3.) This also takes place over a series of months, so the timeline is stretched for those reasons. 
> 
> I'm not super crazy about this chapter to be honest. It took me a while to write, and the whole thing felt kinda off, but I did want to update this at some point, so here you go. 
> 
> Thanks and hopefully you enjoy, also leave a comment/kudos if you can.

As he watched Freddy walk away, a hand grabbed his shoulder. He turned around before putting on a fake smile. “I'm sorry, can I help you?” The man stared at him. “D'you want an autograph or somethin'?”

 

The man stared but didn't move his hand, only tightening his grip. “Give me your power. Or die.”

 

Billy’s eyebrows rose up. “Oh, snap. You're like a bad guy, right?” 

 

The man glared harder and Billy moved the guys hand off his shoulder, which had been a crushing grip. “Okay, okay, okay, okay. Look, before this gets really stupid for you, you should know that I'm basically invincible.”

 

The man glared even harder, which Billy didn’t think was possible. “Give me your power, transfer it over to me.”

 

“No, I don’t think so.” he said, before punching the guy in a spot that was sure to hurt. 

 

And so the fight began.

 

* * *

 

He was curled up in a phone booth trying to call his dad. It was a rough day, and he needed fatherly advice.

 

“Hello?” came a voice. 

 

“Hi, I wanted to talk to my dad.”

 

“Name?” the voice said.

 

“C.C. Batson.”

 

“Oh, you must be Billy, then. I’ll patch you right through.”

 

“Thanks.” he muttered, wiping the blood off his mouth and onto his sleeve. He looked rough, like he had just gotten out of a nasty fight, and he didn’t feel much better.

 

A few seconds passed, and a “Hello?” came through the phone. 

“Hey dad, it’s me.” Billy said, looking around the dark streets from the payphone. It was a miracle he had loose change and was able to find a working one.

 

_ The one perk of living in an old town.  _

 

“Billy?” He heard him say. “Why are you calling this late? You know the calls shut off in five minutes.” 

 

He looked at the time.  _ 9:55  _ pm. He was cutting it close. “I just...needed to talk to you. A lot has happened since then. I wish you lived closer to me, then I would be able to visit you anytime.”

 

“Maybe you can come down here and visit, if your parents would allow you too.”

 

The “They aren’t my parents.” came out of his mouth before he could stop himself. “They’re my foster parents.” He clarified.

 

“Oh well, maybe you can come down here regardless. Maybe next month?” 

 

“I can be there tomorrow afternoon, maybe the next day after that.” He said, his mouth going faster than his brain. 

 

He opened his mouth to tell him to disregard what he said before, but he was interrupted. “And your foster family is okay with this?”

 

“Yeah, it’s fine.” he said, looking around the barely lit street. His mind was going a mile a minute, trying to figure out how he could actually get there. 

 

_ Not like they’ll miss me anyway _ . He thought to himself. 

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow afternoon then?” his father said doubtfully. “You’re sure you can make it? It’s fine if you can’t.” 

 

“No, I can.” his mind was made up.  _ I’m going to see him, no matter what. After everything that's happened, I need a break.  _ “I’ll see you there then.” he heard himself say.

 

He hung up the phone and the remaining coins dropped down to the coin holder. He let out a big sigh and thought to himself,  _ what did I get out myself into? _

 

* * *

 

“Have you seen Billy?” Mary said, the next morning. “He hasn’t been home all night.”

 

“Nope.” Freddie muttered, unconcerned. “Probably out with his friends or something.”

 

“He made friends?” Mary said, dishing out bowls of cereal. 

 

“I guess, Freddy would know more than me.” 

 

The silence was broken by Victor and Rosa. They looked around and noticed they lacked one kid. 

 

“Where is Billy? Did he not come home last night?” Rosa frowned.

 

“I thought I heard him come in.” Victor said, looking at her. “I guess not.”

 

Rosa took one look at the rest of the kids and then back to Victor, “We need to find him.”

 

* * *

 

It was sunny in Florida. 

 

That’s the first he noticed, touching down from the sky. He was ever thankful for this power, enabling him to get fast and far away as quickly as possible. He whispered the words and changed back into his regular self.

 

Ignoring the tingly feeling he got after switching, he walked up to the front of the prison and walked in, taking a deep breath. He steeled himself and walked to the front desk of sorts in the prison. 

 

“Hi, I’m here to visit someone.” he told the person manning the desk.

 

“Name and reason for visitation?” the clerk said, not looking away from the screen.

 

“I’m here to visit my dad, CC Batson. My name is Billy.” he realized it was suspicious that he was alone, and was worried they wouldn’t let him in. “My mom is in the car, she didn’t want to visit.”

 

The clerk turned to him, and nodded. “Please fill out this form, answer all questions honestly. When it’s completely filled out, return it to me here.” Then she looked him in the eye. “Next time, come with a parent or guardian, I won’t be so lenient.” 

 

He nodded and took the form, filling it out to the best of his ability. He handed it back to the clerk, and waited about another half an hour before a guard came up to him. 

 

“Billy Batson?”

 

“That’s me.” 

 

“RIght.” the guard took a look at him. “You and the prisoner have forty-five minutes. No touching or handing of suspicious items, you will not be able to bring in any items with you, and any suspicious behavior from either party and the visit will be cut short. Do you   and agree to these conditions?”\

  
  


“Yes.” 

 

“Right this way.” 

 

He was lead to a long corridor where the guard opened a door. There were multiple tables, chairs and other assorted furniture that was nailed to the floor. HE noticed s man all by himself, sitting at one of the tables. 

 

He was a tall, well-muscled man, who looked to be in his early to mid-thirties. He looked a lot like Billy did as Captain Marvel, just not as broad. Billy smiled as the man looked up to see him following the guard. 

 

He walked up to the table, and let out a sigh, steeling himself yet again.

 

He smiled and held out his hand. “Hey, dad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize that a prison wouldn't let a minor into visit without an adult present, and the actual place this jail is (Bay Correctional Facility) you need to complete and have a visitor application approved, but it's the suspension of disbelief, here folks.


	7. Are you smelling that shit? (Eau de résistance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy talks to his father and gets important information. C.C. sets up his plot. Both are happy, albeit for different reasons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. It's been a hot minute. I promise I'll finish this even if it takes me a year. Hopefully, since the semester is over in a few weeks I'll be able to update things, but we'll see. Anyways, this is a filler chapter mostly, but it does set up the plot for the rest of the story! I hope you enjoy! :)

“How’s it going kid?” a deep breathe, “It’s been a long time.”

 

Billy shrugged. “Yeah.” 

 

His dad looked around. “So, where is-?”

 

He just recycled his earlier answer, to make sure they wouldn’t figure out he was here by himself. “Outside, in the car park.”

 

“I see.” His dad nodded. “So how’s your mom? I know you said you were in foster care, but have you had any contact with her? Or my side of the family?” 

 

He looked away to the wall and back to his dad. “I haven’t seen here in years, not since I was really young. We got…” he got a bit choked up, but pushed on nevertheless, “separated, but I know she’s looking for me.” 

 

His dad made a face, emotion flashing too quick for him to tell what it is was. “She left you?” 

 

His head snapped to the side and he frowned deeply. “No! We were at a fair and she lost me in the crowd. I know she’s still looking for me.” 

 

“I’m sure she is.” His father said, looking at him and smiling. “But in the meantime you have me!”

 

He felt a smile cross his face all on its own. “Yeah. I do.” A warmth he hadn’t felt in so long wormed its way into his chest, filling him with emotions he hadn’t felt. “I’m really glad you contacted me.”

 

“Me too.” His father looked at the clock. “So, tell me about your life. What have you been up to?”

 

* * *

 

C.C. Couldn’t believe his fortune. This kid would easily fall into the trap he was so carefully laid. He couldn’t believe that Mary had ditched the kid though, she had been so happy when he was born. 

 

When the kid said he knew Mary was looking for him, he almost felt sorry in some way. Mary wasn’t looking and she never would be. She left him on purpose that was for sure. 

 

She was never cut out to be a single parent, especially after he had left the way he did. He almost felt bad, but with what Mary had done he didn’t. 

 

He needed to get that money so he could ditch this state and this country. He wanted to be nowhere near his family, especially his parents. He rightly deserved his inheritance, and they took it from him. He only had so much time left to serve and then he could book it out of here. 

 

Now to convince the kid to do his bidding, not that it would be hard. He seemed to be starving for attention, probably due to being shuffled around in the foster system. A few phrases, comments and actions and he’d have this kid eating out of the palm of his hand.

 

As the kid rambled on he got to the part about dodging the police. He felt a swell of pride, but nothing  _ too  _ familiar. “Well, you did better than I did. I’m proud of you kid.”

 

The kid  _ beamed _ and he knew he struck gold. This would be almost  _ too _ easy. 

 

Now to direct him to his parents. 

 

* * *

 

Billy was happier than he had been in a long  _ time _ . His dad said he was proud! Of  _ him _ ! He couldn’t contain the smile (which he was sure looked goofy) on his face. 

 

* * *

 

He looked contemplative and changed the conversation. “Have you ever met my parents?” 

 

Billy frowned. “No, mom said they were bad people and I shouldn’t ever make contact with them.”

 

_ Of course, why am I not surprised. To stop me from getting my rightful money.  _

 

“I wonder why she said that. They never hated you, just the fact that Mary got pregnant before she got married. They were traditional that way. Made us marry so we didn’t “bring shame” to the family.” He rolled his eyes. 

 

“So you wouldn’t have gotten married if it weren’t for me?” 

 

“No, we would have got married eventually.”  _ She would have worn me down at some point. _ “Just not as fast. But I can’t say I complained. It was good while it lasted.”

 

He could see his son frowning. “Of it was so good why did you leave? Mom always cursed you, saying you were a liar and thief. What happened that made you walk away from us?” 

 

He sighed.  _ I just need to fake it and he’ll be swayed. _ “I didn’t want to go, but since our parents made us get married, we needed a place to live and I needed work since Mary had to take care of you before finding a job.” 

 

“So you left to find a job?” He could see the confusion spread across Billy’s face.

 

“Yeah, and I found one. For a while, everything was good and we could scrape enough to get by, but then the store I worked at closed down and I needed another job. So I long story short I ended up joining a carjacking ring and went to do a job in Florida, which went sour, I got arrested and then sent here.” He gestured to the jail.

 

“Oh.” 

 

“Trust me, kid, I would have stayed if I could.” 

 

_ This is so easy, it's almost criminal. _

 

* * *

 

Billy smiled,  _ of course, dad didn’t want to leave, he just couldn’t easily contact mom from jail, that's all.  _

 

“Well, when I leave, I can try and contact my grandparents?” He offered hesitantly, wanting to build a connection between them. _This seems like the easiest way._

 

His dad's eyes sparkled with an unmade emotion, “That would be great. If you could tell them I’m going to be visiting once I get off for parole, that’d be great.”  

 

He grinned, “Of course! Do you have an address?” 

 

His dad gave it and he wrote it down. “Well, they don’t live too far from where I am, so it’ll be no trouble.”

 

I’m actually they lived about three or so hours away, but he didn’t need to mention that to his dad. The less people know about his powers the better.  _ Especially with that weird guy at the mall trying to take my powers. _

 

A thought came to him. “What if they don’t live there anymore, or what if they are dead? You said they were on the older side right?”

 

His dad put a hand on his shoulder. “Then you can talk to the lawyer they had, I’m sure they left notes for you or pictures, at the very least. You can just take everything and we can go through it together. I think it’d be a fun family bonding activity.”

 

Billy smiled. “Sounds good! Can you write the lawyer's name under the address, so I can find him easily if I need to.” 

 

“No problem.” His dad wrote the lawyer's information on the card.

 

“TIMES UP!” A guard yelled, startling him. “Batson back to the cells. Visitor you can visit tomorrow if you want to. Just remember to fill out everything before you do.” 

 

He smiled at his dad. “It was really nice to meet you again. I’ll head to their house once I get home, and then I can come back and visit, then we can go through all the stuff.”

 

He gave his dad a hug, relishing in the sense of comfort it gave him.

 

His dad patted his back and smiled. “See you soon, son.” 

 

He gave a grin and let go and walked to exit, waving his dad goodbye. 

 

He looked at the information his dad gave him. The lawyer's name and his grandparent's address.  _ Andrew Hodges, huh? Well, let’s hope they are still there and we don’t have to meet. _

 

He walked away feeling lighter and happier than he had in a long time. 

 

If he had known it was the last time he felt like that for a long while, he would have cherished it more.

 

* * *

 

C.C. Batson’s cellmate was a quiet man. He didn’t start trouble, didn’t talk to people much and mostly went to the library or the gym to pass his time. Since he didn’t have any problems with anyone, people came to him for gossip, or to problem solve since he was quite good at that. 

 

So when he saw his cellmate walking in sporting a maniacal grin, he had to ask, “Why do you look like that?”

 

He grinned even bigger if that was even possible. “I met my son, today.”

 

He raised an eyebrow. “And that’s good I assume?”

 

“Oh yes. You see Danny-“

 

He sighed and muttered, “My name isn’t Danny.” While swiftly getting ignored by his cellmate.

 

“-I will soon be getting my inheritance. I set my son up perfectly to get it and he doesn’t expect a thing, in fact, he thinks we’ll be getting even closer!” C.C. laughs. 

 

“...So you’re using your son to get the inheritance. You don’t care about him at all?”

 

“There’s a reason I’m in here, and he and his...mother...are two of the biggest reasons. I had to leave them, I couldn’t stand them anymore.” He sneered, before muttering, “Always on my nerves.”

 

He shook his head and said, “Whatever makes you happy.”

 

_ I’m  _ **_not_ ** _ getting involved in this. _

 

“Oh, it will.” He put his hands together and rubbed, like an evil villain in a movie, “It will.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Billy, I don't give him a break in here, do I?


End file.
